<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Klownoween by Pharuhi13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314035">Klownoween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharuhi13/pseuds/Pharuhi13'>Pharuhi13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Killer Klowns Shorts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killer Klowns From Outer Space (1988)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Clowns, Established Relationship, Homesickness, M/M, Mates, Outer Space, Surprises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:42:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharuhi13/pseuds/Pharuhi13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan has been missing a lot of holidays back on his planet especially Halloween. Jumbo has a surprise for his mate to cheer him up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jumbo/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Killer Klowns Shorts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Klownoween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Living on a spaceship full of alien klowns wasn’t always easy. Stan, at first, was so scared when they first met, he almost had a heart attack and pissed his pants. Once he started dating Jumbo, he started to get to know the crew of terrifying klowns, they weren’t too bad once you got over their sadistic murderous ways of obtaining food and favorite blood sport. </p><p>Stan enjoyed most of his time with his klown but missed the human holidays of his planet especially Halloween. The time for scares, spookiness and especially the candy. Don’t get him wrong, the klowns are scary themselves and are true gore masters but he missed the simplicity of Halloween on Earth where the gore and scares were fake and made for fun. </p><p>Stan always feels down whenever a holiday passes on the ship, missing celebrating them. The klowns had only one holiday, per say, The Harvest. The time when they go to Earth to harvest food and play around with their food.</p><p>Stan enjoyed Harvest only because it allowed him to see his planet again though Jumbo always restricted how far he can go because he doesn’t want him to get lost or interfere with their harvesting. He always thought Jumbo should take him with him but understood where Jumbo was coming from since the last couple times he went out, he managed to get lost, arrested, almost beaten up by a biker gang and almost made into food by accident. </p><p>Still, he misses his holidays. Jumbo always got him a calendar to follow the Earth’s days so he knows when important holidays are coming. Sadly, he has no way of celebrating them on the ship. </p><p>Jumbo always knows how his mate is feeling and either leaves him alone or spoils him when he isn’t feeling himself. Stan loves how attentive his mate is for him. He never thought of being in a relationship with an alien klown and living on his spaceship of a murderous crew would be his life but here it was. </p><p>Halloween was coming, the third one since he left his old life to come with his Klown. Stan was marking down the days, feeling sad that another year was going to be missed. Jumbo was off doing whatever he does on the ship and everyone else was busy working as well, leaving Stan with no one to hang out with. </p><p>Stan sighs, feeling tired. He decides to get a nap in before he has to go hang out with the girls. Even though Stan was male, he is Jumbo’s ‘female’ in the relationship so he works with the females. The klowns respect their females, don’t get him wrong but the females on the ship work in a different section of the ship than the male klowns so he works with them since in their eyes, he is Jumbo’s female mate. </p><p>Laying down on the bed, Stan takes a short nap to get his mind of another Halloween being missed. </p><p>Jumbo has been overseeing the ship’s operations for hours now. Making sure all systems for working and the klowns weren’t fooling around or slacking in their jobs. He was working alongside Shorty this time instead of Slim. </p><p>Slim had to go deal with some fighting going on in the lower decks, leaving Jumbo with Shorty to take over. They worked in silence until Shorty started saying, ‘Your mate hasn’t been himself lately. You being mean again to the human.’</p><p>Jumbo grunts, not wanting to talk but he answers anyways knowing how annoying the short klown can get if ignored, ‘Yes, I know. My mate misses his home planet around what they call holidays. They are times of celebration for humans though I didn’t understand at all.’</p><p>Shorty hums, ‘Why don’t you try to make him feel better. Have you tried celebrating them with him?’</p><p>‘No, he doesn’t feel we can celebrate them here unlike his planet. We tried two years ago but I didn’t understand the rules of them. It was hard to get any items needed for them too. I do not understand the point of the human holidays.’</p><p>Shorty nods, ‘I see. It would be difficult to have them here. Have you tried going back to Earth to celebrate with him? You know our leader would give you permission?’</p><p>Jumbo shakes his head, ‘We are too far from the Earth to divert off our course. My mate will just have to miss another holiday.’</p><p>Shorty shakes his head on how stupid Jumbo is being, ‘He your female mate. You must respect his difference. If your female mate is down, you must tend to your mate and make him better. The other females will have your head if you don’t make your female mate happy again.’</p><p>Jumbo grumbles, thinking of what he can do to make his human mate better before getting an idea but it requires him to talk to Klownzilla.</p><p> </p><p>Stan finds himself coming out of his nap a bit groggy but gets up since him and the females are having a spa day at the ball pit or at least it’s a ball pit to him but for the Klowns it was a spa pool which it was though Stan didn’t try to understand their technology.</p><p>Getting dressed, Stan heads down toward the lower levels where the recreational area was. The klowns truly were like the clowns Stan grew up with. They had funny clothes, clown gear such as cotton candy, popcorn, balloon animals, all sorts of horn, the ship was a giant funhouse with traps in every corner if you didn’t know where to step or walk around. </p><p>Truly, Stan didn’t expect to be involved with an alien clown but here he was. Stepping into the common room where he was to meet the others, the females were all standing around talking among themselves. </p><p>The door opening gathered the female's attention, ‘Stan, you made it! We didn’t know if you were to come or not since you didn’t appear at the agreed time.’ Came forth a short purple pigtailed Klown who Stan works with a lot on his shift. </p><p>Stan scratches the back of his head, “Sorry, I took a nap after Jumbo left and I didn’t set up an alarm so when I woke up, it was pass time but I’m here now, hahaha.”</p><p>The females nod, understanding how that is. ‘I wished I could sleep more…’ says a sleepy voice in the back where a klown is slumped over.</p><p>‘You always sleep, I don’t know what you are talking about. Your time is spent sleeping rather than being awake.’ Says the klown next to her.</p><p>‘Let’s go, time has been wasted already. Let’s get this relaxation started!” Shouts out a tall klown as she starts to head toward the pit ball with the other females and Stan following behind. </p><p>The spa area was a large area where several circular ball pits are scattered around a large one in the center, the size of a backyard pool. </p><p>Most of the females including Stan go into the large center pool while others go into the ball pits.</p><p>Stan sinks down into the ball pit, where a heat warms his whole body with some vibrations working into his knots. He leans back and closes his eyes to relax as he can feel the other females continue to talk about their shift, what their klown mate did for them, the current gossip, etc. </p><p>These klowns were so similar to how females on Earth acted, Stan sometimes forgot that their murderous killer klown from another planet. </p><p>‘Hey Stan…’ whispers a voice to his left. He cranks his left eye open to find Coral sitting next to him. Coral was a pink haired klown that slept her days away, though he was unsure for why if she was just like that or if she had an underlying problem that caused her to sleep. </p><p>“Yes…”</p><p>Carol yawns and sleepily says as she rubs her eyes, ‘You don’t seem like yourself lately. You're kinda down lately. Your mate is treating you well?’</p><p>Stan opens his eyes and gets up a bit, “No, Jumbo is always good to me. It’s just another holiday that I’m missing. It’s just me really, I’ll be back to normal soon. Sorry for worrying.”</p><p>Carol’s eyes were closed with her head thrown back but she craps her eyes open, ‘You have lots of human holidays. We just have the Harvest. Tell me about this holiday you're missing.’</p><p>Stan opens his mouth and tells her all about Halloween. Carol keeps her eyes closed but hums to let Stan know she was still listening. Carol is a great listener and speaks up to ask more questions which Stan answers.</p><p>‘It kinda sounds like The Harvest but not. You humans are just as bloodthirsty as we are. Why don’t you guys have your own Harvest?’</p><p>Stan shakes his head, “Where I'm from, it’s illegal and not done. We eat other animals though such as pigs, cows and chickens plus some other ones depending on where you're from.”</p><p>Carol yawns, ‘You humans are weird….’</p><p>Stan snorts, “and you klowns too.”</p><p>Carol hums and they sit in silence. Stan follows Carols actions and also leans back and closes his eyes, dozing off to the sound of talking happening around them.</p><p> </p><p>Slim returns from dealing with a couple of troublemakers and Jumbo’s shift ends once he returns. Jumbo gets an idea of what he can do for his mate but he has to talk to their leader, klownzilla. </p><p>Klownzilla is located at the very top of their ship where the control center is. He is too big to normally walk around the lower decks but he doesn’t like to move too much due to his size. </p><p>Jumbo reaches the elevator that will take him directly to Klownzilla, pressing the button to signal his arrival, the elevator door opens and Jumbo steps in. </p><p>The door opens once again and Jumbo finds himself in a large room with Klownzilla waiting with a tall podium in front of him for the klowns to get closer to his head.</p><p>Klownzilla growls in greeting. Klownzilla is unable to talk but the klowns have learned to read the noises he makes. He also sends them messages to get his points across.</p><p>Jumbo makes a noise in greeting back before he starts to explain his situation with his female mate and what he wanted to do with him, explaining what he could on his mate’s ‘holiday.’</p><p>Klownzilla just stands and listens to Jumbo's request. </p><p>Silence follows once Jumbo finishes explaining. Klownzilla just stares down at Jumbo as He stares back not backing down before Klownzilla nods before turning around and messing around with his control panel that was behind him which is a huge body covered from view. </p><p>Jumbo waits for his leaders to acknowledge his request but Klownzilla just waves him off, dismissing him. Jumbo frowns but walks out thinking of an alternative to making his mate happen when he receives an order for everyone from their leader.</p><p>The message reads, ‘The ship is getting low on food supply. We will be making a stop on a nearby planet that contains what we need. You have six hours to harvest food before we have to continue on.’</p><p>Jumbo raises an eyebrow, the next Harvest wasn’t due for another couple months. He just makes a noise of happiness knowing his leader granted him his request. He heads off toward his quarters to make the necessary preparations to surprise his mate. </p><p> </p><p>Stan leaves the spa area feeling pretty good and relaxed. Talking with Carol helped a lot for his homesickness. He managed to talk to some of the other females too before a lot of time passed and it was time to leave the area. He was also starting to get wrinkled letting him know it was time to leave the pool. </p><p>Waving goodbye to the females, Stan makes his way toward his and Jumbo’s room wondering if his mate finished his shift.</p><p>Entering their quarters, Jumbo was seated on their facing the door. Stan smiles and walks over to hug his mate, “How was your shift?”</p><p>Jumbo wraps around his mate and puts him on his lap where Stan wraps his arms around his neck and leans against his shoulder. </p><p>Jumbo wasn’t much of a talker and relies more on his actions to convey what he wants. Jumbo being affectionate meant that his shift was good amc was happy to return. </p><p>Jumbo pulls the message and shows it to Stan who quietly reads it, thanking whatever deity above that they had a translator for him since their written language consisted of symbols.</p><p>“Huh,” Stan says as he continues to read, “I didn’t know we were getting low on food. Do you know what planet we’re going to?”</p><p>Jumbo shrugs his shoulders, only their leader knows where they’re going since he decides on the planet and they, the crew, go out and Harvest.</p><p>Stan just nods and lays his head back on his mate’s shoulders starting to doze off again. He’s been feeling heavy and tired lately. Maybe the homesickness is much heavier than he thought. </p><p>As if knowing his thoughts, Jumbo rearranges them on the bed, cuddling Stan as close as possible and starts to purr.</p><p>Stan enjoys the lull of his mate’s purr as it calms him into a gentle sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The next time Stan awakens, it's Jumbo shaking him awake.</p><p>“Wh-aaa. Jumbo, why are you waking me?” Questioned Stan sleepily as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.</p><p>Jumbo gives a low growl as he pulls an outfit from behind, showing it to Stan.</p><p>Stan stares in disbelief at the clown costume Jumbo has in his hand. “What is this?” He says as he slowly gets up on the bed and grabs hold of the outfit.</p><p>Jumbo growls as he hands it over and steps back.</p><p>“You want me to wear this?,” Stan questions as he studies the outfit. It’s an exact replica of Jumbo’s suit but made to fit him with a pointy hat. </p><p>“Why?...”</p><p>Jumbo pulls out the message from yesterday, pointing at it with his fingers. Stan understands Jumbo wants him to wear the outfit and go outside with him. </p><p>Stan didn’t know how to feel, it’s rare that Jumbo lets him join on their missions since it can be very dangerous for him but this mission doesn’t seem to be very dangerous if he’s allowed to join. </p><p>He smiles and changes quickly, twirling to show his mate. Jumbo hums in approval as he guides Stan out of the main landing room where other klowns are gathered around, preparing to depart the ship once their leader opens the door. </p><p>Other klowns were surprised that Jumbo brought Stan with a klown outfit. Shorty pushed his way and happily skips toward them in greeting, ‘Stan! Jumbo! You're here! Stan, nice outfit. Jumbo stamping  his claim.’</p><p>Stan blushes lightly at Shorty’s teasing tone as Jumbo pushes him away as Shorty dodges laughing as he runs away. </p><p>The doors open as klowns start to make their way outside to Harvest food for the next couple months. </p><p>Stan shivers in excitement at his first Harvest with Jumbo without him needing to escape or sneak out the ship. Holding hands, they step outside the ship as Stan studies where they are finding it familiar. </p><p>They were outside an empty amusement park decorated for Halloween. Stan's eyes widened as he realized that this place was familiar, very familiar. “A-are we on Earth?”</p><p>Jumbo nods and says, ‘Surprise, mate. I know you’ve been feeling down and missing your planet holiday so I asked our leader if we could make a quick Harvest stop.’</p><p>Stan's eyes start to tear up, “Y-you did this for me?...”</p><p>‘He did it for everyone…’ says a sleepy female voice behind them. Stan turns around and the other female klowns are behind them with Carol in the front, ‘we actually need to Harvest since our leader ate a lot of our stock but it’s a coincidence that the planet nearby happened to be your old home.’ Carol winks before nodding off.</p><p>The other female klowns giggle as they start to branch off and study the Halloween decorations. </p><p>Stan turns toward Jumbo and pulls down his head to kiss him passionately. He truly had the best mate. Jumbo takes this chance to pull his mate closer and eat out his mate’s mouth.</p><p>The female klowns coo and giggle at the display as the male klowns scoff or whistle at the action.</p><p>Stan and Jumbo break their mouths apart with saliva and spit dripping down their mouths. Stan wipes his mouth with his sleeve as he leans against his mate as they continue on toward the town. </p><p>Not too long did they have to wait for the festivities to begin. Stan and Jumbo went off to enjoy the Halloween event going off with many people complimenting on their costumes as the other klowns secretly harvest people to take to the ship. </p><p>Stan showed the other klowns all of his favorite activities such as corn maze, bobbing apples, haunted house which the klowns loved instantly considering they themselves are murderous psychopaths. </p><p>After all, Stan had the best time in a long time with his new family of alien klowns. He was definitely going to show Jumbo his appreciation for planning this back in their quarters.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>